Lovely Music
by TeenageConspiracy
Summary: Ema Nicole Adler Maxwell is in a band called Scattered with her step sister and two of her closest friends. One night at a gig she talks to someone she idolizes but doesnt know it. Who is this mystery man with dread locks and baggy pants? Tom/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I dont own Tokio Hotel just the charactors I made and the plot. I do have some german dialoge but it might be wrong so message me if it is. If you have any plot idea for the story message me and I'll see if it will fit with the overall plot and give you credit for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Iz, tell the guys we only have twenty more minutes before we preform."

"Alright. See you in twenty." Isabella said as she got up and walked off somewhere. My name is Ema Nicole Adler Maxwell and Isabella Maxwell is my step-sister. I ordered another pepsi as a guy with long blond dread locks came up to the bar and ordered a cola.

"Hi." I said politly smiling.

"Hey." He replied with a wonderful german accent. He looked familar. Not that I've met him before it's just that feeling that I've seen him before. The dread locks, the baggy clothes, the lip ring, the hat. Where have I seen him before?

"I'm Tom, by the vay." He said breaking me from my thoughts with a smile.

"I'm Ema." I replied smiling back, and shaking his hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, vhat did you do to your vrist?" He pointed to my wrist which is now in a brace.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just horse-back riding with my sister and fell off." I said lightly laughing. All of a sudden my phone timer went off showing my twenty minutes were up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Hopefully." He said smiling. I smiled back and went to the 'backstage' area where Iz was, along with Nick and Brandon. Sadly Iz seemed more giddy then usual.

"Brandon, what's up with Iz?"

"She saw who you were talking to."

"Why would that make her happy?"

"That makes me 'happy', as you put it, because you were talking to Tom, Tom Kaulitz!" She squealed while jumping. Now I remember where I knew him from. He's the lead guitarist for Tokio Hotel, my favorite band.

"Hey guys. You're up." The club owener Matt called to us. We walked up behing the curtain and to our instruments: Isabella the keyboard, Nick the drums, Brandon the bass, and me the lead guraist/singer. I couldn't help but smile knowing I talked to Tom Kaulitz, but I pushed that thought aside as Matt introduced us and the curtain raised. Our band 'Scattered' is pretty well known in town and the chears we got only proved that.

Tom's P.O.V~

After Ema left I headed back to the table where Bill, Georg, and Gustav sat.

"Man Tom, vhy are you so smily?" Bill asked as I approched them.

"No, reason."

"It involves a girl doesn't it?"

"No." Bill raised and eyebrow.

"Maybe." Bill crossed his arms.

"Yes." Bill smiled as he asked the next question.

"Vhat's her name?"

"Her name's Ema."

"Is she cute?"

"Beautiful." I replied to his last question with a sigh.

"Looks like they're getting ready for the house show." Gustav said thankfully interupting us before Bill could ask what she looks like. She's beautiful,yes, but thinking about the chances of not seeing her again hurts. I really want to get to know her more.

"And up next, ya'll know and love them, 'Scattered'!" The manager introduced before the curtain went up. I couldn't help but stare. There she was. On stage. Playing guitar and singing. In the darkness around the bar all I could tell was that she had light eyes an dark hair. Now in some better lighting I can tell she has dark brown hair with black tips.

"That's her." I said barely about a whisper.

"Vait, that's Ema?" Bill turned and asked me.

"Ja." Was all I could say, I was so amazed.

Ema's P.O.V~

As we were playing our second song I looked around and saw in the back corner four guys. One being Tom. The one next to him had black eye shadow and semi tight clothes. Next to him there was a guy with shoulder length, brown hair. Right next to him was a guy with short blond hair in a cap. All the members of Tokio Hotel Bill, Georg, Gustav, and of course Tom. We finished the song and headed 'backstage'.

"That was sooo awesome!" Iz said jumping up and down.

"Damn girl calm down." Nick told Iz as he grabbed his change of clothes so he can get out of the sweaty ones. We all always had a chang with us when we play somewhere. Brandon already went to the bathroom to change. When he came out he was putting his black hair spikes. Nick was next to go in.

"Hey what ever happened to ladies first?" Iz said looking at Nick.

"Hey ya'll could have changed first but ya'll said 'just because we're girls don't treat us differently' so we're not. First come, first serve." After Nick said that he stuck out his tounge and Iz did the same thing.

"Stop acting childish." I said grabbing a bottle of water. Nick went into the bathroom, Iz looked out into the club and started jumping and squealing... again, and Brandon was talking to Matt. Nick came out brushing his golden brown hair with my hair brush. I took it from him while passing on my way to the bathroom. Once in there I changed into a pair of black tripp pants, a red sports bra with a black tank top overtop. I brushed out my hair and headed out of the bathroom. Iz went and changed. By the time she came back out Matt left and came back smiling.

"Something important Matt?" Nick asked yawning.

"You guys have some people who want to see ya'll." Matt said smiling.

"Who?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tokio Hotel." As he said that Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav came through the door. Iz, Nick, and Brandon stared while I smilled.

"Hallo Tom. Wie gehts?" (Hallo Tom. Wie geht es Ihnen?)

"Dein Deutscher?" (Your German?)

"Ja."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short and thanks for reading. More will be out as soon as I can write more.

+~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~+

Hi! I am TeenageConspiracy's editor, or beta. Without me this story would not be published on FanFiction, And I don't think she was thinking about giving me credit. But she can't do anyting about me editing this story be casue it is now in my possesion! Muwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! I've even checked her German. I hope I haven't missed any mistakes.

Oh, and thanks for reading!

Later! ~ChocolateCoveredTelephonePole


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Tokio Hotel or Linkin Park but I do own the orginal characters. If you have any ideas for the story message me and I'll see if i can fit it into the plot and if i can i'll give you props for it. I would also like to give props to my awesome beta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you've been playing here since you were fourteen?" Bill asked amazed.

"Ja. Pretty long time to be working here but it payed off." I replied smiling.

"Vhat do you mean by that?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Brandon's cousin is the lead singer of Linkin Park. Chester came for a surprise visit a couple weeks back while we were playing. Now we're leaving for a month and we get to open for them." At the end of the sentence I noticed a girl with dark blond hair in a low ponytail with side bangs and emo styled front bangs. Instently I new it was Abigal Rozz, a friend I've had for several years.

"Hey Abs. What brings you here?" I asked. Last I heard she was starting collage.

"I'm on vaction." She said smiling.

"Collage started a week and a half ago. What did you do?"

"Ummm... a fight sort of happened and the people involved go suspended."

"For someone who made it to collage you're not that smart." I said lightly laughing.

"Well at least I made it to- When the hell did you meet them?" She said pointing to Bill and Tom.

"I met Tom about two hours ago and I met Bill and the others after we played." I said laughing at her reaction.

"So you also met George and Gustav?"

"Ja. I belive they're at the bar getting soda."

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Abs looked around for the rest of my band.  
"Brandon and Nick are dancing together, and Iz is flirting with Matt." I looked over to Bill and Tom to see they looked confused.

"Brandon and I are bi, and Nick is gay." I said explaining.

"Ahhh. So that explans vhy they look at eachother that vay." Tom said taking a drink of his cola.

"Ja. They flirt with eachother but they won't admitt it." I said sipping on my diet pepsi.

_"Cause jersey just got colder_

_and I'll have you know I'm scared_

_to death"_

I picked up my phone to see it was Matt.

"Hallo?"

"Hey Ema. I need you to come backstage for a band meeting."

"Alright, I'll be right there." I said closing my phone.

"Sorry. I'll be right back." I told Ab, Bill, and Tom. They all nodded and I headed backstage.

"Alright what's so important?"

"The month long tour with Linkin Park was cancled." Matt said looking down knowing we'd be disappointed.

"What? Why?" Iz said reletivly loud.

"I'm not entirely sure. They had to cancled half their tour."

"So we're screwed?" I asked, frusterated.

"You could say that." Upon hearing Matt say that I left the room and headed for the exit.

Tom's P.O.V~

"What is Ema doing?" Ab said in a somewhat shisper. Bill and I looked over to see Ema was heading for the exit. I got up and followed her to a red camaro. She unlocked the door and turned around to face me.

"Vhat's vrong?"

"Nothing." She responed and turned away.

"Somethings vrong." She looked back at me and sighed.

"The tour was cancled."

"There's more isn't there?" She sighed yet again.

"Rebecca's going to be pissed. She's my foster mom. She adopted me when I was nine."

"Vhat happened to your parents?"

"Car crash when I was eight. I was in an orphange but then Rebecca and Eric adopted me. Rebecca and Eric got a devorse and Rebecca blames me for it. Isabella's my foster sister."

"Does Iz blame you?"

"Nein. She hates her dad and glad he left." We stood there in silence for a moment until Ema's phone rang again.

Ema's P.O.V~

"Hallo?"

"Where the duce are you?"

"Chill Iz I'm at my car."

"With Tom." Sadly that sounded more like a fact then a question.

"You're at the table aren't you?"

"Yep and you like Tom don't you?" I could litteraly hear her grinning. "And don't tell me 'I don't know I just met him' bit because I know you Ema."

"Ja. I don't care but can we have this conversation later?"

"Fine. Bye."

"Tschüss."

"I better get back before Bill vorries." Tom said looking down.

"I'll see you later hopefully." I said lightly smiling.

"Ja. Hopefully." He turned around and I got in my car and headed home.

Iz's P.O.V~

Once I saw Tom walk in looking a little down I knew Ema didn't have the courage to give him her number. I took a napkin and wrote it down. When Tom got to the table I handed the napkin to him.

"Here. It's Ema's number. Trust me she won't care if you have it. She's never had the guts to give her number to a guy she likes." I got up and so did Abs. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she gave Bill her number when I wasn't looking.

"See ya'll later." They nodded their heads and we met the boys at the exit and headed to Brandon's.

+~-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~+

Hello! It's Allie's beta agian. Yes! She gave me props and called me awesome! I feel so loved!

See ya! ~ChocolateCoveredTelephonePole


End file.
